Restoring Happiness
by ninjanums
Summary: Ron and Hermione have a fight. Part 16 in the "Happy" Series.


**A/N: Just going through some stuff saved on my laptop. Another part of the Happy Series.**

"Why don't you just go and speak to her? This is Hermione, Ron. Your arguments have never lasted that long."

"It's different this time Harry. She doesn't want to be with me anymore. She doesn't see any future in us, so what's the point?" Ron said, looking across the desk at Harry.

It had been three days since Ron had apparated into Harry and Ginnys living room stating that he was going to be staying for a few days "If that's ok." From what Harry could gather they had had a disagreement of some sort. Ron hadn't been forthcoming with the details. And neither was Hermione when Harry had spoken to her.

"Ron surely the two of you can just work this out. You still love her don't you?" Harry asked.

"I- Yeah." Ron said running a hand through his hair which was already standing on end. "'Course I do. More than anything. But- I just- Harry drop it alright?" He finished. Looking more dejected than Harry had seen him in years.

"Ok mate. You can crash in the spare room for as long as you like. But I'm sure you'd prefer to be back at yours. This isn't going to go on forever, it never does."

"That's what you think." Ron muttered so quietly that Harry only just heard him.

* * *

"_How about June?"_

"_Harry and Ginny got married in June. Anyway I thought we were waiting."_

"_No Ronald, You wanted to wait and I did agree, I mean we've both been working hard. And you've been helping George out with the shop as well. We never really had time to plan a wedding as well I suppose."_

"_Exactly. Hermione I know that you want it to be perfect and I don't want to rush it."_

"_What about you Ron? Don't you want this?"_

"_Yes, of course I do."_

"_Then we need to **make** the time Ron. We can't keep putting it off."_

"_But-"_

"_No buts Ronald, you keep putting off setting a date, using some excuse or another. Time, money, the quidditch bloody world cup. I'm starting to think that you don't want this."_

"_Hermione of course I want this, you know I do."_

"_No Ron, this is one thing I don't know." She made a frustrated noise and looked at him, "If your didn't want to marry me then, why on Earth did you ask me?"_

_There was a small pop and she was gone, leaving Ron staring at the empty chair where she had just been sitting._

* * *

"You know Ron loves you, don't you?" Ginny said to Hermione handing her a cup.

"I know Gin, but he just doesn't seem serious about us. I mean, did he not think when he asked me to marry him that one day I might actually want to get married?"

"Hermione, I've known my brother my whole life. He loves you, maybe he always has, he couldn't stop talking about you when he got home the summer after your first year. Talked about you more than Harry, if that was possible." Ginny smiled at the memory. "He wouldn't have proposed if he didn't want to be with you for the rest of his life. I know he can be fickle at times but, not about this."

"But he keeps putting the wedding off. Keeps putting the planning off, for Merlin's sake. If he really wanted this surely, _surely_ if he _wanted_ to marry me he wouldn't be doing that." She looked at Ginny.

"Hermione, I know my brother, the only things he loves nearly as much as you are food, quidditch and sleeping and I'm pretty sure he would give that all up for you if you asked."

Hermione sat staring at Ginny.

"I'm being a little silly aren't I?" She asked.

"Hermione I don't think you've ever been silly. You may be over thinking it a little. He loves you, you love him. He wants to spend the rest of his life with you. Surely that's all that really matters. He just wants the day to be perfect for you."

"You're right. I should go see him." She stood up.

"Him and Harry are out of the office today. I can't remember where they said they were going. I swear this pregnancy is messing with my memory." Ginny smiled fondly and stroked her growing stomach subconsciously.

"But Ron's staying here right? So can I wait until they come home?" Hermione asked biting her lip nervously.

"Of course you can silly. As long as you can put up with my quidditch babble as I try to write this editorial."

"Gin, I've spent the last ten years hanging around with Harry and Ron. Do you think I would have done that if I minded people babbling about quidditch."

Ginny smiled. "I guess not."

* * *

"Hey Gin." Ginny heard Harry call from the kitchen, followed by the sound of cupboards opening and closing. "Have you thought about you want for dinner? I'm not fussed and you know Ron will eat an-"

He cut off as he poked his head into the living room "Oh, hey Hermione, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Hi Harry, just thought I'd pop round and see Ginny. Haven't seen her all week." There was a sound from the kitchen like someone dropping something and Hermione glanced towards the kitchen then at Harry who nodded slightly.

"I was um just thinking that we should go out for dinner actually. I'll treat you for a change." Ginny said standing up.

"That is a great idea." Harry said fully entering the room now and taking his wifes hand. "You're ok to let yourself out aren't you Hermone?" He added.

"Yes, of course. You two deserve a bit of alone time." She said with a smile before mouthing 'it's ok" to him.

"See you later guys." Harry said with a nod to Hermione steering Ginny towards the front door.

"Ron, I know you're in the kitchen." Hermione said as the front door closed.

"No I'm not." Came Rons voice from the kitchen.

Hermione smiled in spite herself, Ron could be so silly sometimes.

"Really? So how is your voice coming from the kitchen?"

"Magic?" The voice suggested.

"Look Ron, I just want to talk ok?" Hermione said the smile still on her lips.

Rons head appeared through the door sheepishly.

"Hi." He said quietly.

"Come sit down." Hermione said patting the sofa next to her.

Ron crossed the room and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry love." He said as soon as he sat down.

"_You're _sorry? I'm the one who should appologise to you."

"What?" Ron asked dumbstruck.

"Ron, I doubted our future, I doubted your feelings. How can it not be me who needs to apologise... I was wrong." She reached out and placed her hand on his knee.

"I- what? Did you just-? Did you just say you were wrong?" Ron asked staring at his fiancé.

Hermione smiled back at him. "Yes, yes I did. I'm so sorry Ron. I know you want to marry me, I know you love me. I was just overreacting."

"Hermione, how could you doubt for a minute that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you? I love you more than pudding!" He said as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hermione laughed. "And I love you more than my Hogwarts: A History."

Ron leaned in and kissed her. "I do want to marry you Hermione, I just want you to have everything you want. I know you want the day to be as perfect as Harry and Ginny's was for them and I don't want to rush it. Ok?"

"I know, I know." She said leaning into him. "Now why don't you come home? It's awfully quiet without you snoring!"


End file.
